My Life as an Animal
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: A redo of a previous story of Fans becoming Mutant Animals by playing the TMNT RPG, Mindy an ordinary teenager becomes her player character, a Mutant Sparrow named Chirpy and is sucked into the world of the 2k3 TMNT World, she must find her fellow PCs and find a way to change back and get back to her world contains Turtle Tots as this is a Prequel Chapter 6: The Heroine remembers
1. Prologue and Character Creation

_**So here is a redo of the story with Mary and Sue of 'Characters playing the TMNT RPG get sucked into the cartoon world and turned into their PC' but hopefully this time this story will make more sense and this time no appearance of the Batman the Animated Series world this time all the Players will be in the World of the 2003 TMNT Cartoon but the Turtles will only make a cameo appearance as Turtle Tots, like really young Turtle Tots around 3 years old, I think based on the timeline of the 2k3 show on the TMNT Wiki that seems to have vanished, Why Turtle Tots? First I've decided this story will be officially canon Chirpy will make an appearance in later stories of what of call the Neozoic Verse (Neozoic meaning 'New Animals' after Mutant Animals gain civil rights scientists declare it a new era of Mutant Animals) so this is a way for the Turtles to make an see and be seen by another Mutant Animal but them being so young they won't remember (But Chirpy will remember and when she returns to New York she will tell the Turtles she babysat them and they will of course be incredulous) Also the year this takes place for the Humans is 1990 same year the first TMNT movie debuted (Dungeon Master says he only has the core TMNT Rulebook and Road Hogs hinting the RPG is still relatively new) Hopefully this time I'm make a story less hokey and gimmicky and this time I'll put more emphasis on the 'Jekyll and Hyde' like effects as our heroine switches between her bubbly human personality and the dark and bitter personality of the Sparrow based on the backstory she rolled.**_

My name is Mindy, remember that name because that's the last you'll see of it for a while. This story took place during my 18th year in my hometown of Green Bay Wisconsin

It was a cold winter's night and I was at Dungeonmaster's place to create a new character for this new game he wanted to play with us.

I had begun playing RPGs with D&D earlier that year, it was really fun! I had played a Human Fighter and we went around the countryside killing monsters, it was great! Here I was having Dungeonmaster work with me one on one to create a character because it involved a lot of math and I was terrible at math. In the previous D&D game someone else created my Human Fighter character for me. This game Dungeonmaster told me involved a lot of chance during character creation involving random dice rolls

"Do you like Mad Libs?" Asked Dungeonmaster "Because character creation is a bit like Mad Libs."

"You're gonna have to choose a book." He said "The second one adds new animal options but takes a few from the first one."

I chose the old childhood standby "Eenie meenie.." To choose to choose which book got the first book

"They say roll your STATs first…" Said Dungeonmaster "But I prefer to roll species and origin story first then do STATs, break out two ten sided dice and roll for Animal Table…"

What I rolled was this:

Animal Table: 01 Urban Animal

Species: 68 Sparrow

Mutation: 68 Deliberate Experimentation

Education: 40 Brought up as an experiment, trained and educated with cruel punishments, the character will distrust humans. Education consists of six physical skills and 12 secondary skills escaped and hunted by organization has 2D6 time 500 to spend on equipment before escaping.

Organization: 33 Private Industry

_**I thought about including Stats and skills but that was more then I wanted to type and that stuff isn't that relevant outside an actual game anyway only important for me to know what the character can do in certain situations.**_


	2. Chirpy's Stats and Skills

_**Hey guy, decided to make this the chapter just for listing Chirpy's Stats and skills here so I don't have to constantly pull out the papers out of the folder.**_

I named my Sparrow Character Chirpy and the alignment I gave her was Anarchist, which in the Palladium system was closest to Chaotic Neutral.

Intelligence: 13

Willpower: 9

Charisma: 12

Strength: 12

Agility: 16 + 1 (If you roll 16 or more you get to roll an extra 1D6)=17

Endurance: 10

Beauty: 10

Speed: 13 Plus Racial Bonus of 5=18

How I spent my Bio-E I can summarize I got Hands Full, (Biped Full was automatic as a Bird so I didn't need to spend any Bio-E on that) Speech Full, looks none (The Turtles and Splinter don't have Human Looks so I agreed with the rest of the boys that our Mutants didn't need any of that)

I got Advanced Vision, a when choosing between Glide and Flight I chose Glide so I could have more Bio-E for other stuff and to me it seemed almost like flight "Besides we're Mutants, we're not gonna be acting like Animals, we're gonna be Ninjas cutting up crooks with swords and stuff."

"You really like cutting up stuff with swords don't you?" Said Dungeonmaster

With the rest of my Bio-E I grew to Size Level 8 which was apparently the same size level as April O'Neil according to the rulebook so I liked that I was on par with April.

Then came choosing skills, 6 Physical Skill and 12 Secondary Skills

The 6 Physical Skills

Prowl

Running

Climbing

Acrobatics

Gymnastics

Hand to Hand Basic

12 Secondary Skills

Cook

Dance

Sing

First Aid

Basic Mathematics

Escape Artist

Wilderness Survival

Swimming (Dungeonmaster asked why I didn't put this with my Physical Skills, I said "I've seen Sparrows they're not Water birds, I don't my character really likes swimming')

Weapon Proficiency: Blunt

Weapon Proficiency: Knife

Art (Drawing)

Language: English (I had run out of ideas there, English being my native language shouldn't have been a Secondary Skill but I put it anyway)

_**So there we have skills and Stats and Bio-E Spending**_


	3. The Metamorphosis

_**So here is where the story begins proper**_

So it was Saturday night and we were all at Dungeonmaster's place to begin our campaign. My character was complete so I didn't have to hold everybody up with my ineptness at math, I was pretty pleased with my Sparrow Character and was eager to see what my little fourteen your old brother Darrian would get, we all laughed when the animal Darrian rolled was a Pig but he did end up with a better Physical Beauty Stat than my me, like my P.B Stat was 10 which was like average but Darrian's Pig got a P.B. of 13! So he was a Pig but he was a handsome Pig if only a little bit, like the boy with a slightly crooked nose who ran the school newspaper, but anyway I wasn't paying much attention to what the other player's got I figured we would learn it as we began playing.

One thing I think I should mention about Dungeonmaster's place, we were playing in the basement and it was dark and spooky, it was very strangely decorated, the walls were painted a dark maroon color and there were a number of odd objects including a small table with a crystal ball and purple tablecloth with silver stars exactly like you'd find in a fortune teller's tent! The rumor was that Dungeonmaster's Mom was practicing witchcraft, but I liked dark spooky things myself so I believed Dungeonmaster's Mom was just a harmless eccentric who's hobby was collecting spooky stuff.

But anyway Darrian's Pig had a backstory almost completely identical to my Sparrow, like my character he had been created by Deliberate Experimentation and his character had been harshly brought up as an experiment, only difference was his character had been created by a Secret Medical Experiment Organization, where my character had been created by a Private Industry.

Dungeonmaster seemed very intrigued by how similar our backstories were and he wrote something in his notebook.

Finally everyone had finished creating our characters we were raring to begin playing ! But then there was a gushing sound like a large amount of liquid being spilled, but we could see nothing out of the ordinary, the expression on Dungeonmaster's face was one of absolute horror!

"What the heck?!" He screamed "This shouldn't be happening!"

On the floor beneath us, glowing pentagram appeared that encircled us all! A strong wind began to blow and blew our papers and dice all around us! Finally we were lifted out of our chairs by the wind and spun around in a circle! We all screamed as the lights began to flicker on and off!

Every time the lights came on I saw my hands and arms becoming more and more bird-like, my finger nails turning into claws, brown and gray feathers sprouting from my arms, getting larger and larger and then…Everything…Went…Black.

And that is where the adventure began…

_**Since I've decided this story is gonna be canon in the 'Neozoic Verse' makes you think if every time someone in the '3D World' creates a Mutant Character a Mutant Animal is then born in the '2D World' obviously some of the Mutants are NPCs (As in no dice rolls created them, not that they're mindless quest givers) but still this does make you see are the previous stories differently**_


	4. Awakening as Chirpy

_**OK here is where Mindy awakens in her 'Character's Body' for the moment things will be left a bit vague about how and why Mindy has access to some of Chirpy's memories but not others or why she is thinking of herself as 'Chirpy' and not Mindy just know that at this moment Mindy is the one in control she simply thinks she is Chirpy.**_

What happened next? Well for a long while everything was pitch blackness, I could dimly…Feel myself. I could feel my heart beating and my lungs breathing but everything else was numb. Finally something brought me to my senses, the cold kiss of a raindrop then another and another, I began to breathe faster, more and more raindrops were falling on me, I could feel it! But my eyelids still felt heavy, my entire body felt heavy! So for a few moments I was simply lying on my back winching at every raindrop but my body felt too heavy to move…

Then the distant rumble of thunder was what finally got my eyes to snap open! The first thing they saw was the dark gray storm clouds framed by the gray steel from the buildings around me! I turned my head wildly from the left to the right I was in some kind of alleyway that was for sure, the sound of more thunder livened my body even more! I quickly shuffled myself to under the overhang of a nearby building there I began to shake the water out of my feathers, it felt as if I had always had feathers and as I saw glimpses of my body from my feathered 'Wing-Arms' to my large scaly bird feet, it seemed more and more that a Sparrow is what I always had been…What was that strange feeling I had before that I was a human? As I began to preen my feathers with my beak, the knowledge of how to do that already in my mind, there was a loud clanging sound, causing me to jump! A flap of metal opened up to reveal a hole in the wall of the building I was standing beside! Something began to poke out of the hole, something large and brown, more and more of the thing came out until it finally tumbled out at my feet.

Immediately after the flap closed, the thing at my feet was a large burlap sack! Crudely written on it in black ink were the words 'To Chirpy' …Chirpy…I suddenly remembered that was my name! How did that knowledge slip my mind? I gingerly untied the string and opened the bag…Immediately I noticed the sealed envelope with my name on it, I delicately unsealed the envelope with one of my claws and pulled out the letter.

The letter was from someone called 'Kira' the note sais that if I was reading this then that meant I had successfully gotten out of…The Oven…I turned my head to the building behind me…A small section of wall near the ground had been busted open, I realized that had been me, but the strangest thing was I had no memories of doing that! I shook my head and continued reading the letter.

Apparently the burlap sack was meant to be a care package, with three meals worth of birdseed, bottled water, various hygiene items…Some other things I'll mention later…But as I finished reading the letter I read

"_I knew the psychics of The Healing Hands could trust you Chirpy! In the sack you'll find a map. Follow it to where it leads, there you'll find what you need to bust the rest of us out of here! Good luck Chirpy you're our only hope!_

_Kira"_

_**Before I came up with this story 'The Healing Hands' was the name I gave a Secret Medical Organization that created a bunch of all female Mutant Animal nurses as a combination of nurse and therapy animal here they could potentially be doing to same with both sexes along with other kinds of experiments**_


	5. The Dark One's Champion

_**Decemberween! Decemberween! You're 55 days after Halloween! You'll excuse me if I have a lack of 'Holiday Cheer' this year has been a particular case of not great for me in fact I'm so the opposite of Holiday Cheer that I would like to travel to the North Pole kidnap some elves and make them fight underground cages matches I'm so cranky, so what better time for some horror? And also I should begin to answer the question, it is heavily implied that Dungeonmaster's Mom transformed the PCs into their Mutant Animal Characters the question is why? Is she just a sick bitch who likes seeing children suffer for her entertainment? No…I think this was never about that explanation I think the intention was that Mindy/Chirpy was brought to the TMNT world to play a pivotal part and I realized it wasn't just to babysit to Turtle Tots though that will prove to be important. Why I believe the DM's Mom turned them into their Mutant Animal Characters is because she is a Witch of Nature, her domain is the Natural World including all the Animals…Then an idea came to me when trying to think of a reason to roll a new character…Remembering a certain other story about a Fictional Fan Becoming a Mutant Eve from Mutant Academy, funny story, while rolling her character sheet first got a Frog, which I didn't want to do as a certain important OC is a Frog, then a Squirrel which was wasn't any better as it was connected to the Frog's story…Both times I realized I wasn't sure if I rolled a 6 or a 9…Then I imagined Eve being told to roll Animal Table again get's a Animal Table Wild Animals and Species Wolf, and since that was the species I decided for Eve in Mutant Academy I took it as a sign and went with it, and actually this is in character, Eve is not a role player, she's a Fanfiction writer so she's inclined to not want to be any animal she doesn't find sufficiently awesome enough so she keeps 'fudging' the rolls claiming she's not sure if she rolled a 6 or 9 until she gets an Animal she likes, while watching the YouTube channel The Old Turtle Den while watching the Movie Trilogy Michelangelo Profile the video briefly mentions a TMNT Fan named Michelle Ivey featured in a clip of a TV Show called Totally Obsessed, the revamped version of Eve is very loosely based on Michelle Ivey **_

I took out the map, it basically was instructed me the way from Rochester NY to New York City where I would find what I need to bust all the other Mutants out of the Lab, the first leg of the journey was I would need to make my way to a certain freight train headed to NYC . I was able to quickly memorize the first leg of the journey, I tucked the map back in the burlap sack so it wouldn't get soaked by the rain, tied to bag back up, slung it over my shoulder and turned to the back of the alley, a chain link fence between the two buildings barred the way, but I could get over it without out even gliding!

I vaulted over the fence like an Olympic Gymnast! But no time to gloat! I zigged and zagged through the alleys, the large sack covering me disguising my appearance slightly as I ran insanely fast so all anyone who might be lazily gazing out their windows might see was a brief brown blur, they would blink and all they would see was the usual gray alley.

Things became different when I reached the suburbs, the giant buildings of the city created dark shadows that combined with the dark weather made it perfect for hiding, here, even with the gray of the clouds, every house was surrounded by a vast green lawn and every house was several feet apart! I felt so exposed! But I had no time to wait! I hoped I could just run through the suburbs and hoped no one would see me.

Of course that was impossible, not long after I dart into the suburbs I hear a shriek! Causing me to freeze and turn my head to see whoever it was that saw me! It's a fat middle aged woman, standing in her doorway, her face as pale as a ghost!

"Howard! Howard!" She shrieks "There's a Giant Bird carrying a sack!" My jaw drops…I'm screwed, I shouldn't have even stopped.

I resume running but more people, having heard their neighbor's alarm are peeking out of their doors and windows to catch a glimpse of the 'Giant Bird'

"Call Animal Control!"

"No you idiot! Call the FBI!"

"You're both idiots! I'm getting my shotgun!"

Oh…I'm really screwed…My legs are screeching in agony…If I keep running in a straight line, whoever mentioned the shotgun will have a clear shot at me…So I dart in between two houses and begin to zig and zag but I can't run much longer, there has to be a hiding place somewhere!

Then I hear a voice in my head, a voice that seems oddly familiar though I can't remember where I heard it before. 'Chirpy! In the backyard you're next to, there's a doghouse you can hide in the whole family is currently on vacation including the dog you can hide in there.'

I thought 'Why not?' and leaped over the green hedge and crawled into the doghouse.

The familiar voice said "Stay still until the sun sets then you can make your way to the train station."

I was more than content to lay perfectly still catching my breath while I heard the chattering of the Humans talking about me, it wasn't long before I heard sirens, police had arrived to ask the neighbors questions, I lay still as a stone and listened.

"What exactly did you see Ma'am?" Asked an Officer

"I giant bird!" Exclaimed a Lady "A sparrow as large a human carrying a large burlap sack!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a human in an elaborate costume?" Asked the cop

"Oh that was no costume!" Said the Lady "Those eyes…Those eyes weren't human!"

"A few hours ago a local laboratory called us, saying they suspect an experimental animal may have flown the coop."

I felt my blood run cold 'They know!' I thought realizing the scientists must have discovered I had broken out of the oven

"If any of you see the bird again or any other strange creatures we want you to report it immediately." Said the Officer.

However since no human had seen me leap into the backyard, they assumed I had simply run out of the neighborhood, with the rain any scent would be washed away so dogs couldn't follow. No one searched the vacationing neighbors' yard.

I waited until nightfall, the rain kept on coming, as cold and miserable as it was, it did provide excellent cover I waited long into the night, I wouldn't emerge until it was the time most humans would be in bed in the meantime I had to refuel I had a small supper of birdseed and bottled water.

Finally around the midnight hour I crawled out of the doghouse…My legs had a terrible ache so I limped all the way to the train yard.

The train I was to ride was there I hopped into a boxcar containing grain, I limped in…I was exhausted.

'I hope I don't miss my stop…'I thought as I laid my head on a bag of grain. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

And that's when things got weird.

I felt myself as a disembodied spirit flying over an immense city! Was it New York City?

'No.' said the familiar voice. 'Los Angeles.'

When then zoomed into a house in the suburbs, in one room was a teenage human girl and not a particularly…How shall I phrase this _healthy_ specimen at that.

She was fat and wore eyeglasses; she had dark brown hair that flapped around her ears like a fringe blanket.

She was writing something I didn't need to see what she was writing because she was reading aloud as she wrote it.

"And then…" She said giggling as she wrote "…I kissed all four of the Ninja Turtles at once!"

Ninja Turtles? Why did those words ring a bell? I tried to think if I knew any Turtles but I was coming up blank.

Then behind the fat girl a hideous spirit appeared! It appeared to be a giant human skull made entirely of flames!

"AAAAH!" Shrieked the Fat Girl

"Do not be alarmed." Said the Flaming Skull "I am a Ninja Spirit and I'm here to make your dreams come true!"

"Ninja Spirit?" The Girl peeked through her trembling hands "You're here to make my dreams come true?"

"Of course." Said the Flaming Skull "We've heard your wishes and prayers…We can take you to meet the real Ninja Turtles, not the actors, the REAL Ninja Turtles in the 2nd Dimension where Cartoons really live!"

"There really is a Toon Town?" Asked the Girl

"Indeed." Said the Flaming Skull "Not only that but we can transform you into a Mutant Animal yourself! No more boring Eve who no one cares about, you can become a new being a grace, strength and beauty!"

So this 'Eve' smiled and said "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up!"

I thought to myself 'I thought humans who wear glasses were the smart ones' this Human had to be a Grade A idiot to trust what was very obviously a demon!

"To transform you into a Mutant you first need to choose one of these Books." Said the Skull as in a puff of smoke 5 books appeared. "There are different animal options in each of these…"

"I want the book with the Turtles on it." Said Eve

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Other Strangeness it is then." Said the skull causing the other books to vanish in a puff of smoke and handing Eve her chosen book "You'll also need some dice. 3 6 sided dice and 2 10 sided dice." The Dice appeared in a puff of smoke "First you'll need to roll the six sided dice to determine what your Mutant Forms strengths are roll all the dice eight times.

I could see Eve was very bored as she rolled the eight stats.

"Here is the fun part." Said the Skull "Rolling your Mutant Animal." He opened the book to the Animal Table page "Roll both the ten sided dice for Animal Table."

She rolled them "Urban Animal." She said

"Roll them again." Said the Skull

I got in close so I could see the dice and the book the dice roll resulted in frog, I could see her grimace as she read that then she looked at the one percentile dice

"Oops!" She said "I think I might have wrote a 6 when it was actually a 9, but I'm not sure because I moved the dice."

The Skull said "Roll for species again than."

She did and once again I peered closely at the dice and the book, the result was squirrel she didn't seem to want that anymore than the frog, she made the same claim about being unable to know if it was 6 or a 9."

The Skull sighed "Fine." Said the Spirit "Re-Roll for Animal Table.", she rolled for Animal Table and got Wild Animals, she rolled for species, the dice read 05, no way of fudging that and the result was Wolf.

"Does that Animal please you?" Asked the Skull

"Yes." Said Eve grinning evilly

"For the rolling of your Mutation and Education I will be watching closely said the Skull."

She rolled Random Mutation and her Education was 'Adopted by a Mentor who guides the character in some form of training."

"Excellent." Said the Skull "You are a Ninja Wolf."

Eve was grinning from ear to ear

"Hear is your character sheet." Said the Skull providing a character sheet

In the space for the character's name Eve wrote the word 'Silver' and was about to add something else when the skull said "I think 'Silver' will suffice for a name Eve in a Ninja Fight we don't need to be calling out long multi-syllable names…"

_**I explained to someone the concept of Mpreg Fanfiction when they asked why such things exist my theory is that woman who write Mpreg fanfics are like that commercial I saw I don't even remember what the commercial was for I just remember the Man fantasizes about a cheering his wife through her birth and holding the baby while the woman fanaticizes about the man giving birth, experiencing all the pain and saying 'YOU DID THIS TO ME!'**_


	6. This is not my Hideous Life

_**So yeah, took me a while to figure out exactly what would happen after the last chapter but here is where Mindy remembers who she is and discovers Chirpy is also real personality inside the body who is 'reawakened' after Mindy remembers who she is and is NOT liking that has to share a body. (How Chirpy remained 'asleep' for so long may or may not be answered, I do have theory that it had something to do with Chirpy inhaling too much smoke as she was busting her way out of the oven hence why she was completely passed out after freeing herself) If any of you remember The Drew Carey Show you might get the sly reference to an episode where Drew does a parody The Talking Heads when he says 'This is not my hideous house, This is not my hideous wife'**_

It was as I awoke from that dream, after seeing that RPG stuff my memories came flooding back to me! I had been a human playing that game (Or attempting to, that weird stuff happened before we even got a chance to play) and my character had been a Sparrow! And here I was, on a train, in New York miles away from Green Bay Wisconsin, where was Darien? Where were the other players and Dungeonmaster?

"GAH!" I exclaimed sitting up sharply as my eyes snapped open "Where am I?! What am I doing?!"

I stared at my hands, scaly hands with a claw at the end of each finger where the arms were covered in brown and gray feathers; I peered down at my large scaly bird feet, and turned my head to stare at my long tail feathers.

"No…" I gasped clutched at the feathers on my head "…No…That was only to be a game! This is not my hideous body! This is not my hideous life!"

"_THAN WHY DON'T YOU RETURN TO YOUR OWN BODY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MINE?!" _Came a voice in my head that sounded similar to mine but it was more guttural, deeper.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice in my head that just spoke

"_I'm Chirpy." _ Said the Voice _"I have no idea how a human mind came to posses my body, but since you don't like it you are free to leave."_

"You're Chirpy?" I asked the name I had given my character had become a separate mind inside my body?! "But…I created you!"

_"What the hell do you mean you created me?!" _Chirpy asked _"I know the Humans who created me and you're not one of them! You sound way too young to be a scientist!"_

I remembered the background I rolled for Chirpy that she had been created by 'Deliberate Experimentation' by 'Private Industry'

Before I could say anything else the train began to slow, we were reaching our stop

"_Grab some grain." _Came Chirpy's voice

"Say what?" I said

"_Open a bag of grain and take some!" _Said Chirpy _"To add to our rations!"_

"But that's stealing!" I protested as the train came to a complete stop I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge, Chirpy seemed to be regaining control over the body!

"_Filthy Humans have more than enough food!" _Chirpy spat _"They can spare what we take!"_

"_Chirpy!" _Came the voice that I realized had been Dungeonmaster's Dungeonmaster was the one who told me to hide in the doghouse and had guided my dream _"Take some Grain to feed you both and hide before you're discovered!"_

So finally I was able to move my…Our…Feet and hide behind the pile of grain bags as the freight car was being opened, with a claw, I tore a hole in the nearest bag of grain and took several handfuls of wheat to add to our rations, carefully sneaking past a man as his back was turned we entered the train station the sun was shining bright quickly we searched for a place to hide and scampered across the train tracks to a nearby grove of trees, our legs didn't feel achy at all, I was getting a feeling that more than simply resting, Dungeonmaster was somehow able to heal our legs while we were sleeping.

Laying low in the bush I heard Chirpy voice ask _"What did you mean by 'you created me' are you related to one of the scientists?"_

I realized I had some explaining to do.

_**So I decided to leave to explaining till next chapter**___


End file.
